


Age Ain't Nothing But A Number

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxie helps Ric realize that age isn't important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age Ain't Nothing But A Number

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to my beta Judy for everything. Also, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own them. If I did, Ric wouldn’t have gotten screwed over.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Age Ain’t Nothing But A Number  
Characters: Ric and Maxie  
Pairing: Ric/Maxie  
Rating/Warnings: PG, AU, Het, OOC, Strong Language.  
Summary: Maxie helps Ric realize that age isn't important.  
A/N: Thanks to my beta Judy for everything. Also, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own them. If I did, Ric wouldn’t have gotten screwed over.  
Words: 248 without title and ending.

*Age Ain’t Nothing But A Number*

They say that you’re only as old as you feel. Well, ever since Ric had started sleeping with Maxie Jones, he felt eleven years younger than his thirty-seven years. 

Sure, she was twenty-six, eleven years younger than he was. But that didn’t matter to them. She didn’t care that he was thirty-seven and he didn’t care that she was twenty-six.

There was just something about her bad-girl exterior that she always wore that bugged him. He had wanted to break down her walls and help her be whole.

What Ric hadn’t expected was for Maxie to break down his walls as well. They were good to each other and good for each other.

The two of them had been sleeping together for two years and Ric will always remember what Maxie had said to him after the first time they had fucked.

As these thoughts swirled in his mind, Ric heard Maxie stirring and he smiled at her when she woke up.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes Maxie smiled back at him and reached for him. “What are you thinking about?” She asked when her arms encircled his waist.

“Age ain’t nothing but a number,” Ric said and the two of them shared a laugh at the memory.

Maxie was silent for a moment and then she said, “You have to admit that I was right, though.”

Ric laughed a second time, nodded and moments later he and Maxie started showing each other how much they cared.

The end.


End file.
